


Conversations and Revelations

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end/after S01. How one phone call can reinforce or change views. And sometimes all you need is good communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this. Marvel own this. I'm just borrowing it.
> 
> This is my first Cartinelli fic. I just watched Agent Carter and this idea popped into my head after the last episode. This will have 2 or 3 chapters in total probably. As always, feel free to comment.

Angie looked at Peggy, a grin immediately broke out on her face. Peggy looked back at her, adoration clearly shining in her eyes, equally unable to hide her smile.

Peggy looked over to Mr. Jarvis and when he finished talking, looked back at Angie and said "It's a bit far from the theater district."

"I'll live with it." Angie deadpanned, leaving no room for further arguments. How could she not want to live here? And how could Peggy, amazing, gorgeous Peggy Carter, ever doubt that she wouldn't want to live with her?

But her excitement got the better of her. She had to tell someone about this. Her mum. This was something she would want to hear about. So Angie turned to Mr. Jarvis and asked "You got a phone? I have to call my mother."

"Naturally. There is a telephone in every room."

"Oh my god, are you kiddin' me?" She couldn't believe this. This man lived in absolute luxury. A phone in every room? She had to see this. Running off to the nearest room, she wondered how her mother would react to the news.

Angie went to the phone and upon hearing the muffled voices of Peggy and Mr. Jarvis decided to find a phone more down the hall, all the time telling herself it was to give them some privacy and definitely not because she herself was a bit grateful when she was sure that they couldn't hear her.

Angie waited patiently for her mother to pick up the phone. And let out a breath in relief when she finally did so.

"Oh, mum, I'm so glad I reached you. I got wonderful news. Is father home?"

"Angel, slow down. What happened?" Angie's mother was slightly overwhelmed by the fast flowing words that rushed from her daughter's lips.

"Sorry. Tell me, is father home?"

"No. He went out. Why?" The woman had an inkling about the topic which her daughter wanted to discuss.

"Oh, thank god." Angie knew that if her father would know what kind of topic she and her mother discussed, he would start a rage.

"Mother, I have wonderful news. You'll never guess where I live now."

"Oh, angel, you know that I don't like guessing games. Just tell me."

"Alright. You ready?" After an affirmative sound from her mother, Angie's voice lifted a few octaves when she said. "Howard Stark's mansion. Can you believe it?"

"Howard Stark, really?" Angie's mother couldn't believe it, but knew her daughter well enough that she knew there had to be more to it. "How did that happen?"

"Well, you remember my friend that I told you about? The one that works for the phone company?"

"Yes, but what has she to do with all that?"

"Turns out she doesn't work for the phone company at all. But I can't tell you more about this. I'm afraid I don't know much really and most of it is probably classified anyway. But she is friends with Howard Stark. And because there were some unfortunate events at the 'Griffith' and where I work that had something to do with Stark, he lets us stay indefinitely at one of his mansions. Isn't it great? You gotta visit us sometime."

"Yes. Yes, it is. But..." Angie's mother hesitated. She knew what she was about to say could be triggering to her daughter, if she was in denial.

"But what...?" Angie didn't like the sound of this.

After a moment of silence Angie's mother spoke up again. "Am I right to assume that by 'your friend' you mean the one that you convinced to be your neighbor? What's her name again?"

"Peggy." Angie didn't know where her mother was going with this.

"Right, Peggy. The very same you have told me about I presume. So... do you really think that living with her is advisable?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll be fine."

"Angel...excuse me for being this forward but... do you still love her?" Although Angie's mother was concerned with how her daughter being in love with her best 'female' friend could result in abysmal catastrophe, she still was valuing the happiness of her only daughter very much.

"Yes, I do still love her. Peggy is the best thing that has happened to me. She believes in me and I'm incredibly grateful for her support and everything. Even if she doesn't love me back."

"But is it really worth getting your heart broken over?" The older woman tried to understand but knew that she probably never fully would. She reckoned that she had to meet this Peggy to see, if her daughter exaggerated when talking about her neighbor come flat mate. "Don't answer now. Think about it for some time, please."

"Mother, I don't need to think about it. Yes, she is. She's worth everything and then some."

Angie's mother sighed. "Alright, angel. But be safe. And I'll be here, if you need me."

"Thank you, ma. Really, thank you." After a second she added. "I should probably go now. Give my regards to father. Love you."

"It's alright. And I will. Say hello to Peggy from me. Love you, too, angel. Bye!"

"Bye, mum." Angie put the receiver back onto the cradle, ending the call.

She wondered how she could be so lucky as to have a mother so supportive of her. She still clearly remembered the fateful night she had tearfully confessed to her mother that she didn't feel any attraction to the boys swarming around her, but that there was this one girl in her school that made her heart flutter.

Her mother was hesitant at first and cautioned her that she must never speak to her father about this. He would go berserk and start a rampage. Just the fear in her mother's voice alone made Angie swear that she would never talk of it in his presence.

And she never had.

Just then she was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Angie? Are you in there? Are you alright?" Peggy asked, concern evident in her voice.

This was exactly why Angie held her friend in such high esteem. She cared.

Angie got up and opened the door. "Yes, I'm alright. My mother says hello."

Peggy nodded. Then she stood unsure in front of Angie, just shy of wringing her hands.

Angie took pity on the woman before her. "Oh, spit it out already, English."

"Well, Mr. Jarvis left and I think I still owe you an explanation. If you have nothing to do this evening, I would like to give it to you."

"That'd be wonderful. I'll be cooking us something nice and after we can talk."

"Splendid. I'll be looking forward to it. I'll be back by half seven."

"Where are you going?" Angie looked concerned. "Something dangerous?"

"No. I'll just have to do something for a... friend." Peggy smiled sadly and walked down the hall leaving.


	2. Story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2. Shorter than the last. But I hope to be able to write chapter 3 soon. :) Fair warning: I have only watched Captain America: The First Avenger once, but recently and am going on memory for that. (And a bit on the MCU Wikia.)

* * *

 

Peggy had just raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard her name being spoken.

She really didn't want to intrude upon the conversation that Angie had with her mother but somehow she remained rooted to the spot.

_Don't be ridiculous. It'll be fine._

Peggy assumed that Angie's mother was questioning if the new arrangements were going to work out. Peggy would've said the same thing as Angie but also knew that it could become strenuous at times. With whatever she decided to do, she knew that the SSR would call her and even if she tried to tell herself that she wouldn't go back so easily, she knew in her heart that she'd be sitting behind her desk in a heartbeat.

_Yes, I do still love her. Peggy is the best thing that has happened to me. She believes in me and I'm incredibly grateful for her support and everything. Even if she doesn't love me back._

Peggy's mouth fell open and her features froze. Angie did love her?

Angie did _love_ her?

_Angie_ did love her?

Angie did love _her_?

She couldn't quite catch up with her racing thoughts.

_Mother, I don't need to think about it. Yes, she is. She's worth everything and then some._

Peggy had to lean against the opposite wall. Now things made a bit more sense, especially why Angie had helped her without asking questions. And come to think of it, Angie still hadn't asked and it was a few days after that incident.

And just then Peggy remembered the times she had 'protected' Angie.

The fat guy she had threatened with a fork. She could've just given him a stern talking to or simply walked it off, it wasn't as if Angie couldn't handle herself. Why did she have to threaten him with a fork and a possibly gruesome death?

And then she refused to be neighbors with Angie why again? Because 'I'm afraid I wouldn't make a very good neighbor'. _Way to go, Carter. Trying to protect the people around you and making yourself look like a complete fool in the process._

And now she was moving in with her. When had staying away from Angie for protection turned into keeping her as close as possible?

Peggy gasped silently. She was falling for Angie. She couldn't possibly...

But then she remembered what she had told Howard. _We have to move on. All of us. As impossible as that may sound. We have to let him go._

And then she knew exactly what to do with the vial of Steve's blood.

With renewed purpose she stepped back in front of the door and knocked.

* * *

After dinner, Angie and Peggy retired to the sitting room with a pot of tea.

Angie didn't pressure Peggy and knew that the other woman would come around in her own time.

"I am... was an agent working with the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Peggy announced suddenly.

"So the brutes looking for you were your colleagues?" Peggy nodded. "Oh dear, I think I insulted them in your behalf. Did I get you in trouble?"

"No. They had bigger trouble. But I tell you I was an SSR agent and you don't... care?" Peggy blinked, unsure what she should think about Angie's seeming unaffectedness.

"I care. I'm just not surprised, is all. I knew that there was more to you than working at the phone company. Just not to what extent." Angie shrugged. "And now I figure that you would tell me. And whatever it is exactly, you must be good at it."

Peggy smiled. "Well, technically, I worked at the phone company... just not _with_ the phone company." Angie playfully glared at her.

"So, tell me, how do you know Howard Stark?"

Peggy sighed deeply, filled up her cup with tea and took a big gulp before answering.

"In '41 the SSR started Project Rebirth. Its aim was to create a super soldier. Howard was an advisor. I was an instructor for the candidates." Peggy closed her eyes, she really wanted to tell someone.

"That's where I met Steve." Angie placed a comforting hand on the other woman's back, sensing that it was hard for Peggy to talk about this.

"Little Steve from Brooklyn. Such a kind spirit, just wanting to help. And then he became the great Captain America." Peggy sniffled, looking to the ceiling she tried to hold back tears. "But in the end he was still just Steve from Brooklyn who just wanted to help. And I've loved him. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be. We had planned to go dancing."

"I'm so sorry, Peggy." Angie felt for her friend. Of course, she knew the tragic story of how Captain America saved the world, but although she liked the sensationalism of it, she knew that there had to be more to the story. However, for now she did the only thing she could.

She carefully but securely embraced Peggy. "Shh... it'll be alright."

And that was the moment Peggy couldn't hold back the tears anymore and clinging to Angie like a life line, she broke down and cried into her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Later, when the tears had stopped and the tea had long gone cold, Peggy and Angie had fully curled up on the sofa.

Lying in Angie's arms, Peggy contemplated what had possessed her to just break down like this. It wasn't like her to be this vulnerable around someone else. Nevertheless, the position she found herself in right now was surprisingly comfortable, dare she say it, she even felt protected.

Peggy briefly considered telling Angie about what she had overheard earlier, but swiftly decided against it. If this, whatever this was, between them should miraculously work, it had to evolve naturally. It had to progress at its own pace.

"Thank you." Peggy leaned back.

"No problem." Angie smiled. "I'm afraid the tea has gone cold."

Peggy chuckled, then smiled fondly at Angie.


	3. Mother knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three finished. Yes! Anyway, enjoy this installment. And I would like to profusely apologize if I should have butchered the Italian language. My three years of Italian lessons weren't all that successful. For anyone not speaking Italian the translation is in the Chapter Notes at the end.

Over the last few month Angie and Peggy grew closer.

In times of sadness, for example when Angie's father suddenly died of a heart attack.

_"Ya know, he was a bastard sometimes, but I loved him. He was my father." Angie cried into Peggy's shoulder. "God, I'll miss him."_

_"I know. I know." Peggy rubbed soothing circles on Angie's back, holding her close._

Or in times of joy, like Peggy finally getting a promotion.

_"You wouldn't guess what happened today."_

_"Your boss tripped and spilled coffee all over his shirt in front of everyone?" Angie replied playfully._

_"Even better. Howard wants me to work with him. Meaning I've gotten rid of these imbeciles at work." Peggy flopped unceremoniously onto the sofa. Angie looked at her for a moment._

_"Oh no, no no no no._ _You are not simply slumpin' yourself onto the sofa. This is a cause for celebration. What do you think, we're going out? My treat." Angie pulled Peggy off of the sofa again._

_Peggy laughed at Angie's antics. "All right."_

But about two weeks ago something had Angie shuffling into Peggy's office one evening.

_"Peggy?"_

_"Yes, dear?" Peggy looked up, and upon seeing Angie standing in the door looking distraught, dropped everything and went over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"_

_"Well...I just talked to my mother on the phone." Angie mumbled._

_"And?" Peggy braced for the worst._

_"And..." Angie hesitated. Taking a breath, she rushed out what she needed to say. "And my mother wants to come 'round for dinner."_

And this is how they found themselves where they were now, standing in their kitchen and Angie pacing back and forth frantically.

* * *

"Angie, dear, calm down."

"But..." Peggy cut her off immediately.

"It's just dinner with your mother. It'll go fine." Peggy stepped in front of Angie and laid her hands on her shoulders.

"You don't know my mother."

"I've faced mad scientists, fought alongside Captain America in the war and did more dangerous things in one night than any of my male colleagues in a month, I think I can survive one evening with your mother."

"You sure, English?" Angie looked at her with a worrying expression.

"Absolutely." Peggy nodded as the doorbell sounded through the mansion. "And whatever happens tonight..." Peggy took Angie's face in her hands and pressed a light kiss to Angie's forehead. "...I'll still be here for you."

"Thanks, Peg." Angie turned around and rushed to the front door to greet her mother.

Contrary to what Peggy wanted Angie to believe, she was in fact quite nervous. Arabella Luisa Martinelli scared the living daylights out of her. This was the first time Peggy got to meet the woman. And why did this feel like it was some kind of test to evaluate if she was good enough for Angie?

Anyway, Peggy took a deep breath, put on her bravest face and went to the front room to greet Angie's mother.

"Mrs. Martinelli, it's so great to finally meet you. How do you do?"

Angie's mother had heard a bit about what Peggy did for a living from her daughter. And that alone would be enough to satisfy her to know her daughter would be well cared for... If they would both get their act together and talk frankly with each other. Because from what she could see, they were very smitten with each other. But this didn't stop her from putting Peggy Carter through the paces a bit. And after all, where else does an old Italian widow get her fun from? So she switched to Italian and answered. "Non c'è male. E Lei, signora Carter, come va?"

Angie was about to translate when Peggy surprised her once again.

"Tutto bene. Grazie per averci seguito per la cena. Siamo lieti di avervi qui." Peggy answered in perfect Italian.

"Sono contento di essere qui." The older woman turned to Angie, after acknowledging Peggy's skills. "Angel, close your mouth. It's not very ladylike."

Peggy indicated for the older woman to go into the direction of the sitting room. When the woman had passed her by, she shortly looked up at Angie with a small smug smile, earning a playful sneer from Angie.

* * *

Dinner itself was uneventful with the conversation light.

After dinner Angie and Peggy showed Mrs. Martinelli around the mansion, when Angie's mother made eye contact with her daughter, indicating her to excuse herself.

Peggy, of course, noticed and tried to plead with Angie through looks that it would be a very bad idea, if she was left alone with the older woman. But naturally Angie obliged her mother's wishes and excused herself under the pretence of needing to do the dishes before they would crust over and she would rather not scrub them for hours.

With Angie out of the room, Peggy suddenly grew very nervous again. Straightening her spine and standing in a very military way, she gave herself a mental pep talk. After all, what could she fear from this woman?

"Oh, really, Ms. Carter, we're not fighting a war here." The older woman said, sitting down on an armchair. "I simply want to have a chat with you. Please do sit down."

"Certainly, Mrs. Martinelli." Peggy smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to the armchair, tensely straightening her skirt. The thought that she might've been right when she had thought that this might be some kind of evaluation, flitted through her mind.

"Listen, Ms. Carter-"

"Peggy, please." She tried to get this talk to feel less like a meeting with a superior.

"Alright, Peggy, I don't want to waste time, so I'll come straight to what I want to say." Mrs. Martinelli fixed her with a serious look. "I know that my daughter is quite fond of you, one might even say she fancies you. I know that this is generally frowned upon but I strongly believe that all love should be treated equally, if it is honest and doesn't hurt someone. Don't you agree?" Mrs. Martinelli smiled.

This was definitely a test. But Peggy didn't let on about her suspicion and answered cordially. "Absolutely. No one should be discriminated on the grounds of who they love."

After all, Peggy had been a soldier in the war. She had witnessed first-hand the stories of the homosexuals in the Army, the British as well as the American. And as long as it didn't interfere with the service, Peggy didn't much care for things like that. Now, this might be down to either her British heritage or her 'mission first' personality, but any which way it didn't really bother her what a person preferred to do in the bedroom... so long as she hadn't to hear about it.

"Glad to hear this. Now, what I'm about to say would have my late husband, God rest his soul, in a rage, but I'm gonna say it anyway." The older woman leveled her gaze with Peggy's. "I am under the impression that you are quite fond of my daughter, am I correct?"

"I..." Peggy hesitated for a moment wondering how she should phrase it, but in the end decided for honesty. After all, the woman opposite her was also giving her the truth. "I'm not." Mrs. Martinelli narrowed her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. One could say that I am very fond of Angie." Peggy leaned forward to emphasize her point. "But it doesn't stop there. I'm afraid I have fallen in love with your daughter, Mrs. Martinelli. And I know that Angie loves me, too. Have known so for quite some time, to be honest."

"And what do you intend to do about this?" The older woman asked earnestly.

Peggy was taken aback slightly. "I don't think I understand what you mean?"

"Do you intend to take my daughter out or not?"

Peggy blinked. This was coming completely out of left field. "Are you telling me to enter into a relationship with your daughter?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"What!?" This was one of the most insane things Peggy had ever heard. She couldn't quite believe that she was being told to begin a relationship. Being told; bordering on being ordered to do so.

Mrs. Martinelli held up her right hand. "What I meant to say is, what is holding you back? You love her, she loves you. It would only be right."

A dry chuckle escaped Peggy. "You make it sound so easy. It's not. Besides if it ever came out that Angie was like _that_ , it would destroy her future. I won't let that happen to her. No matter how much _I_ might want it."

"Then you just have to be smart about how to conceal it. Please don't misunderstand me. I value the happiness of my daughter very much. Do I sometimes wish that Angie would prefer the company of gentlemen? Yes, I do. But it wasn't meant. Still, I think the Lord taught us love and not damnation. And if I had to choose one person for my daughter to spend her life with, it would be you. You will protect her no matter what and you put her before your needs."

"That's very kind of you to say." Peggy acknowledged. "But still I wouldn't want to risk it. And anyway in my line of work, Angie would be at risk of becoming a tool to be used against me."

"And you'll protect her." Peggy felt the reasons for not being with Angie slowly getting dismantled by a look from the older woman that was calmly sitting in the armchair.

"Be that as it may, Angie has never shown any indication that she'd want more than friendship."

The older woman sighed sadly. "That might be partly my fault. After Angie had confided in me, I made her swear to never tell her father anything about it. And of course, although she could be open about it with me, I raised her to hide it, to mask it."

Peggy felt for her friend. She had never had to hide her preferences. Her family had never really cared about this kind of thing. Although there had been this one relative that no one seemed to talk about and she had only heard rumors. And today she hoped that the people that were close to her would just not care about it and value her for more than that.

"Gosh, I can't begin to imagine." Peggy whispered forlornly.

"You never had those problems?" Mrs. Martinelli wondered.

"No. It was never a topic in my family. And after my parents had been killed in one of the first air raids on London, I simply concentrated on my career."

"I'm sorry, dear." The older woman reached out and lightly squeezed Peggy's hand, to which Peggy reacted with a sad smile.

"But you see that is why you need to take the first step. Angie would never do it. She is too scared that you would expose her secret and turn away from her. And also, I think she doesn't really realize that you reciprocate her feelings." Mrs. Martinelli emphasized.

Peggy leaned back and stared into space for a short while.

Exhaling slowly, Peggy sat up again. "How do you think I should proceed? In the time that we've lived with each other, I've let things progress naturally and so far we are where we are."

"Which is with your head buried in the sand. Don't you want to have what you could have?" Mrs. Martinelli huffed. "Now, I'm not saying that you should oafishly ravage her. I'm saying that you should grow a backbone and ask her out."

"Ask her out?" Peggy felt quite dumb in that moment and tried to salvage what little was left of her dignity. "Of course. Ask her out. I can do that." She was interrupted by the older woman's giggle.

"Oh, to be young and in love again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> _Non c'è male. E Lei, signora Carter, come va?_ = Not bad. And you, Miss Carter, how are you doing?
> 
> _Tutto bene. Grazie per averci seguito per la cena. Siamo lieti di avervi qui._ = Very good. Thank you for joining us for dinner. We are delighted to have you here.
> 
> _Sono contento di essere qui._ = I am pleased to be here.


	4. Good Communication

After Mrs. Martinelli's visit, Peggy took a lot of time to think. She wanted to ask Angie out but didn't quite know how to.  
Peggy scolded herself more than once for her inability. After all, it had been easy with Steve, hadn't it? Or had that just been because he, too, had been quite inept in that department?

She didn't know an answer to that but knew that she had to do something.

So, one lazy afternoon when Angie and her had both taken to reading in the library, Peggy struck up a conversation.

"What are you doing next Friday evening?"

Angie looked up from her book, confused. "Nothing yet. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Was just curious." Peggy looked away and mentally kicked herself.

"Ya sure? I mean if you plan on doing something...or want to invite someone over and I should clear out, just say so and I will." Angie looked down dejectedly.

"No! No, Angie, no. Not at all." _Brilliant, Carter, make her think you want to get rid of her to get a man in the house._ "I was just wondering, if..."

"If...?" Angie was getting confused. Peggy was sending mixed signals, a lot of mixed signals.

"If you and I could maybe... I don't know..." Peggy gesticulated with her hand. "...go out with each other...maybe."

"Go out?" Angie was not really sure if she heard the other woman correctly.

"Yes, go out. Like dinner and a show...or something."

"You mean like..." Angie was hesitant to presume that it meant what she thought it meant.

"A rendezvous, yes." Peggy hoped against hope that this was not ending in absolute humiliation for her or, worse, both of them.

After a slight moment of silence, Angie answered. "Are you sure you're quite alright, English? Where is all this coming from?"

"Well, I thought I like you and you like me and maybe we could see if there is more between us."

Angie looked at Peggy for a long moment. Then frowned and said "You talked to my mother. he talked you into this. I can't believe it."

"Angie, wait. Yes, I did talk to your mother as you well know but she didn't talk me into anything. She merely nudged me into action. I really want to go out with you believe me."

"You really do? My mother really didn't talk you into anything?"

"I really do." Peggy smiled brightly and infected Angie with it. "So, what are you doing next Friday evening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. At the end of this short stint. I know the chapter was very, very short, but how they lived their lives together will be explained in another oneshot, with which I will probably rip my own heart out. (I'm sorry for it in advance.)


End file.
